This invention relates generally to grade sensing devices for use with a mobile paving machine, and more particularly to a flexible, floating beam for averaging ground contour, for use with an asphalt paving machine.
Floating beam devices, in order to be useful over a wide variety of ground contours, must combine a balance of maximum deflection and strength characteristics. Too much beam deflection can sacrifice beam strength and result in a beam that is too fragile for rugged use. Too much beam strength can result in a beam that is too inflexible for use over a wide range of ground contour.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present floating beams devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.